Para Siempre
by AdryVainilla
Summary: Rin se pone a reflexionar sobre su vida y... Oh, joder, no se hacer summary's xDD Bueno es un One-Shot de @#%@! sobre Rin y Sesshomaru qe son mi pareja favorita oxo... Mi primer fict d eInuyasha! y joder el primeor qe suboo! weee :D :D


Bueno oO No tengo absolutamente nada qué hacer -además de adelantarle a mis... 11 fict's qe aun tengo pendientes - Así que decidí abrir otra hoja en blanco para ver q se me ocurría, así que... Veamos qe pasa xDD-

_**Para siempre.**_

Entre las montañas se podía apreciar un hermoso atardecer, y bajo un árbol a una niñita de unos doce años aproximadamente, acompañada por un dragón de dos cabezas que se encontraba a su lado, y nadie más.

La pequeña emitió un suspiro, cerrando sus hermosos ojos castaños. Se abrazó a si misma y soltó una lagrima. Dos palabras pasaron por su mente.

Para siempre.

Seguidas de la figura de un hombre. Uno alto y de largos cabellos platinados, que gozaba de unos hermosos y despectivos ojos dorados que hacían temblar a cualquiera.

Esos ojos... Su imagen se vino a su mente. Recordaba cómo esos hermosos ojos dorados, enmarcados en unas finas pestañas negras y por un tono rosado que cubría parte de esos párpados, fue lo primero que vio cuando despertó.

Ella había muerto tiempo atrás, pero gracias al dueño de esos preciosos ojos había vuelto a la vida... Literalmente.

Estaba agradecida.

No por su vida, claro que no.

Sino por que él le había permitido permanecer a su lado.

Desde que está con él su vida se ha vuelto rutinaria. Todos los días caminando para encontrar a otro Taiyoukai o monstruo qué matar o algo parecido.

Pero era feliz.

Estando a su lado lo era.

Y lo sería siempre.

Su señor era un Taiyoukai que, además de esos hermosos ojos, llevaba una media luna azulada en su frente, y cuatro franjas, más o menos del mismo tono que el color rosado que llevaba en sus parpados, dos en cada mejilla.

Él era, desde que lo conoció, el amor de su vida.

Definitivamente lo era, estaba segura.

Recordó justo el día en que lo conoció.

Él estaba malherido, recostado en su estola que estaba en el suelo, inconciente y con el hombro sangrando. Ella lo miraba detenidamente. Su rostro le encantaba. Sin intención pisó unas hojas y con el ruido que produjo, le despertó.

El la miró con los ojos enrojecidos literalmente, emitiendo un gruñido que más de gato pareciera. Ella se asustó...

Y luego recordó otro momento de esos días.

Cuando unos hombres la encontraron tomando un pez del río, y cómo la golpearon en forma de castigo. A penas pudo levantarse se fue... A buscar a, ahora, su señor.

Dando la mañana lo miró y le llevó algo de comer, que él rechazó antes de que ella estuviese cerca.

—No quiero. Ya te dije que no quiero nada, entiende.

Esa voz...

—¿Quién te hizo eso? ¿Quién te hizo eso... En el rostro?... No es necesario que me lo digas.

Ella sonrió de una manera demasiado alegre. La voz parecía que le estaba regresando en ese momento, ya que ella se había vuelto muda cuando mataron a su familia frente a ella.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te pones feliz? Sólo te pregunté como estabas.

Ese día se sintió más feliz que nunca se hubiese sentido en su vida.

Y ese recuerdo le alegró.

Se secó la lagrima y sonrió.

¿Por qué lloras?

Por que no me aman.

¿Estás segura?

Si.

Pero el interior de ese Taiyoukai era diferente.

Aunque no lo quisiese admitir, le guardaba mucho cariño a ese niñita humana. En tan poco tiempo ella se había vuelto necesaria en su vida.

Y es que esa sonrisa conquistaba.

Le tenía cariño, mucho cariño.

¿Cariño? No...

Lo que ella sentía, ese sentimiento...

Era... Compartido.

Pero ninguno lo quería creer.

Y es que ¿Cómo era posible que el Gran Sesshomaru, Lord de las tierras Occidentales, se estuviera enamorando de una humana, de su protegida?

Ni ella ni él lo podían creer.

Pero era verdad y eso no iba a cambiar jamás. Ese era, en especial, el único sentimiento que, cuando es verdadero, dura. Y dura siempre y para siempre. Así era y no iba a cambiar jamás, dijesen lo que dijesen, pasase lo que pasase, era así y así sería siempre...

Y para siempre.

------------

—Parece como si la luna fuera a desaparecer...-Dijo-Ah! Una estrella fugaz!!

Colocó sus pequeñas manitas sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos.

"Por favor, que permanezca al lado del Señor Sesshomaru para siempre."

—Rin, camina con nosotros.

------------

Esa voz... La voz de su señor era... Era tan... Hermosa. Tan seria, despectiva... Cautivadora.

¿Qué era lo que la había... Conquistado?

¿Serían sus ojos? ¿Sus labios? ¿Su voz? ¿Su manera de ser? ¿O era quizás que, desde el primer instante en que logró mirarlo sin conocerlo, había quedado prendada de él, simplemente?

Eso era...

¿Habría otra explicación?

No.

Levantó de nuevo la mirada que hacía pocos instantes estuvo húmeda, y miró como el sol no estaba, tan sólo la luna y las estrellas.

A su lado seguían Ah-Un, dormidos placidamente sobre la hierba. Y ella seguía sentada mirando a la noche. El viento estaba presente. No hacía frío, pero el viento igualmente soplaba, haciendo que los cabellos de la chiquilla, las hojas de los árboles, los mechones de Ah-Un y demás cosas se levantaran un poco.

Para su sorpresa pasó una estrella fugaz. Discreta, rápida y visible. Hermosa.

Posó sus manos sobre su pecho y, con los ojos entrecerrados dijo en un tono de voz audible:

—Que el Señor Sesshomaru se de cuenta, por favor...

Y cerró los ojos.

—¿qué me de cuenta de qué, Rin?

¿Esa era, a caso, la voz que le provocaba tantos suspiros?

Si, lo era...

------------

Tatatachán!!! Wooo xDD. No pensé que me fueran a salir... Ahem... Cuenta una, dos... ¡Cuatro páginas! Wii!!! 0!! Qué tal?? Quedó bien?? . Espero q yeah :D. Reviwei onegai, ne, ne?? .

Este fue, es y será mi primer fict de InuYasha, y el de la pareja que más me gusta de todos y cada uno de los anime's y manga's qe conozco, lo fue, lo es y lo será siempre.

Y para siempre.

XDD

Reviwei:D.

18/02/08.


End file.
